


ART: Sexperimental Procedure

by kjanddean



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (NSFW version) [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Digital Painting, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insecure Sherlock tries to ensure that John will never get bored of their sex life. There is a list.</p><p>30 day OTP challenge, NSFW version: trying a new position (day 23)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Sexperimental Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/148908063738/sexperimental-procedure-also-day-23-of-the-30)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/140640/140640_original.jpg)

\- Sherlock, Love! I really enjoy this ongoing experiment that requires us to try all these impossibly complicated positions - save for that one time when we both fell off the sofa because I couldn’t keep my balance upside down on the corner of the coffee table - but is there a reason why we can’t just have normal, boring sex now and then?

_-Because, Jawn, I have used all the data I gathered from analysing your previous relationships, and, taking my lack of experiece as a lover into account, my preliminary calculations showed that you will get bored of me and look for some new insipid girlfriend in 14,2 days, which is unacceptable!  
Therefore, I made a 37 pages long list of every single sex act and position that two men can engage in - the preferable outcome is that I can keep you for a minimum of 43 years more!_

\- ....Sherlock, you are an idiot…


End file.
